Six Types Of QSFP+ Cables
QSFP+ (Quad Small Form-Factor Pluggable Plus ) cables provide a high density, high bandwidth, cost effective solution for a variety of markets and applications including switches, routers, HBA’s, high performance computing and mass storage sub-systems by mfr’s such as IBM, Cisco, qLogic, etc. QSFP+ cables are designed for data rates up to 40Gb/s supporting Fibre Channel, Ethernet, SDH/SONET and Infiniband standards.FiberStore provide a wide variety of 40G QSFP+ Cables,including 40G QSFP+ copper cables, 40G QSFP+ AOC cables, QSFP+ to 4 SFP+ Breakout Cables, QSFP+ to CX4 Copper Cables, QSFP+ to 4 XFP Cables and QSFP+ to Mini SAS cables with different lengths and wire gauges. OEM and ODM are welcomed. 40G QSFP+ Copper Cables: QSFP+ Cable Assemblies are suitable for very short distances and offer a highly cost-effective way to establish a 40-Gigabit link between QSFP+ ports of QSFP+ switches within racks and across adjacent racks. QSFP+ cables are used for 40 GbE and Infniband standards, to maximize performance. We now provide several lengths to accommodate your installation requirements, welcome to buy it from FiberStore.We offer the 40G QSFP+ copper cables with lengths ranging from 0.5m to 10m. 40G QSFP+ AOC Cables: QSFP+ Active Optical Cable (AOC) is a high performance, low power consumption integrated cable for short-range multi-lane data communication and interconnect applications, supporting 40G Ethernet, fiber channel and PCIE. It is compliant with the QSFP MSA and IEEE P802.3ba 40GBASE-SR4. It integrates four data lanes in each direction with 40 Gb/s aggregate bandwidth. Each lane is capable of transmitting data at rates up to 10Gb/s with lengths ranging from one to 100 m. QSFP+ to 4 SFP+ Breakout Cables: QSFP+ to 4 SFP+ hybrid splitter cables make a great cost-effective interconnect solution to IT professionals by providing much needed space for data centers and cost cuts. These cables allow you to connect your QSFP+ and SFP+ Switches and Network cards without upgrading your entire data center or storage array. They can be used for QDR infiniBand, 40 Gigabit Ethernet and 10Gigabit applications. Each QSFP-SFP+ splitter cable features a single QSFP connector (SFF-8436) rated for 40-Gb/s on one end and (4) SFP+ connectors (SFF-8431), each rated for 10-Gb/s, on the other. We now provide several lengths to accommodate your installation requirements. QSFP+ to CX4 Copper Cables: The QSFP to CX4 cables use cutting edge technology to provide an excellent hybrid cable solution for CX4/InfiniBand and QSFP rated switches, network adapters, and storage arrays. These cables have a QSFP connector on one end and a CX4 Connector on the opposite end. Each CX4-QSFP copper cable has the following features: a. Permits auto-negotiation between the two connected devices for optimal network throughput. b. Reaching data rates of up 5Gpbs per channel. c. Compatible with 4x Infiniband SDR/DDR and 10 GbE applications. For this kind of QSFP to CX4 Direct Attach Passive Copper Cable, we now provide several lengths to accommodate your installation requirements. QSFP+ to 4 XFP Cables: QSFP+ to 4 XFP hybrid splitter cables make a great cost-effective interconnect solution to IT professionals by merging 40G QSFP and 10G XFP enabled host adapters, switches and servers. For typical applications, users can install this kind of splitter cable between an available QSFP port on their 40-Gigabit/s rated switch and feed up to four upstream 10GbE-XFP enabled switches. Each QSFP-XFP splitter cable features a single QSFP connector (SFF-8436) rated for 40-Gb/s on one end and 4 XFP connectors (INF-8077i) on the other end, each rated for 10-Gb/s. QSFP+ to Mini SAS Cables: QSFP+ to Mini SAS (SFF-8088) hybrid cables are designed for high-density Serial Attached SCSI (SAS) applications. These Mini SAS Cables are used as an interconnect solution between newer QSFP+ Hardware and older external 3G and 6G Mini SAS equipment and provide data transfer rates up to 10Gbops per channel at distances of up to 10 meters, and they are all compliant to QSFP+ Multi-Source Agreement. Welcome to choose it from our website where different lengths can be selecting. Fiberstore is a professional fiber optic products manufacturer,we provide a wide variety of fiber optic products, we not only have t he 40G QSFP+ Cables, but also have other types of Direct Attach Copper Cable. If you can’t find your need in my company, you can contact to our sales, because we offer the customized service. Welcome to FiberStore,I think it can help to solve your fiber optic problem.